Return of the Wolfman Part 1 / Transcript
episode starts with Dave, The Chipmunks and the Chipettes getting out of the jet in Downtown City Airport. Dave: Well, here we are chipmunks, back in Downtown City for the summer. Simon: Yeah, hopefully we see some more of MTN Dew Baja Blast. Theodore: Uh... Mountain Dew Baja Blast? Simon: My favorite drink for the summer? Theodore: Oh... Alvin: I can't wait to see that beautiful Zoe again... (Theme Song plays) (after the theme song) At the park, Veliena and Blythe is doing frisbee with her pet friends, then Jasper, Sue, Philppa and Youngmee came. Blythe: *throws the frisbee* hey, guys. Nice day in the summer, huh? Sue: Hey Blythe! Youngmee: What's up? Blythe: Oh just having fun in the sun! Oops! (Drops frisbee) goes to fetch the frisbee Zoe: (licks Blythe's cheek) Blythe: (giggles) Thanks Zoe! So, what's going on with you guys? Youngmee: It's been kinda hard lately. Blythe: (twirles frisbee) what do you mean? Youngmee: (gulps) my mom died. (Crying) Blythe: Aw, it's okay Youngmee, look on the bright side, it's summer and we get to have fun. Youngmee: I guess your right, (sigh), I could have some fun. Veliena: Go ahead, give it a try! Youngmee: Okay...I'll try.... throws the frisbee, but lands in part of a plane Everyone: (gasps) Youngmee: Oops! Veliena: That didn't sound good..... plane crashes as Dave, The Chipmunks, and The Chipettes jump out of it Blythe: Is that Dave? (Gasp) Dave! Dave: Hey Blythe! (Hugs her) oh my gosh I'm still so sorry that I hurt you! Blythe: Oh you don't have to apologize anymore, it's over now! Dave: I know but I want to. and Dave hug again and introduces Dave and the munks to her friends Sue: Nice to meet you! Philappa: Hi. Veliena: Hello! Jasper: Hola! Oh I mean, hello! Youngmee: Hi there, I'm so sorry Blythe's frisbee landed on and crashed your plane. Dave: That's okay, we're all going threw tough times getting ready for vacation. Blythe: You guys are staying for vacation? Dave: Yep, in Downtown City. Right guys? Chipmunks and Chipettes: Right! Blythe: In fact, I think Alvin might have his new crush......... walks over to Zoe and hugs and kisses her Eleanor and the pets: Awwwwww... rolls his eyes Alvin: Bonjour, moumousite! (Kisses her paw) Zoe: Oh Alvin I know you've missed me! Alvin: Really? Zoe: Yes, it fact, I have a song for you! Alvin: Oh yeah baby..... Simon: (Sarcastically) Here we go! Zoe Alvin, I know you've missed me, I'm trying not to boast, Alvin, I know you've missed me, I know you've missed me most ME! Zoe: Well, like it? Alvin: No, I don't just like it. I LIKE IT AND LOVE IT! Zoe: Yay!! Blythe, Veliena, Philippa, Delilah, Pepper, Minka, Sue and Youngmee: Aw.... Jasper: Ew... Philippa: *smacks Jasper* Jasper: Ow! Philippa: That's for saying "Ew!" Jasper: Whatever. Simon: Does anybody has any Mountain Dew Baja Blasts? Parker, Blythe, Veliena, Dave, Penny, Delilah, Jasper, Veliena, Captain Cuddles, Zoe, Minka, Pepper, Sunil, Russell, Ranon, Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt, Vinnie, Beakers, the other Chipmunks and the Chipettes: *has no idea what Simon said* Simon: DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY MOUNTAIN DEW BAJA BLASTS?!! Blythe: Let's just say no! Simon: Aw nuts! Dave: Lucky for you, I happen to bring some Mountain Dew for Baja blast. (Crackleling noise) Eleanor: What was that?! Brittany: Oh Elle, it's probably just the Mountain Dew can being opened up! Theodore: No, I don't think it's that! the bushes, a wolf-like creature is seen as a shadow Theodore, Eleanor, and Penny: (screams) Pepper: Oh calm down! Veliena: What is that? investgates the bush Jeanette: It looks like a Wolf. Alvin: Woah woah woah, just a Wolf? Jeanette: Um, yeah? Vinnie: I'll agree with the investigating Chipmunk, she's smart! Jeanette: Thanks, but the names Jeanette. Vinnie: Whatever! Dave: *scared* I don't know, but the weird wolf-like shadow just appeared. Captain Cuddles: Calm down! The wolf-like creature's shadow reappears as it goes to a another bush. Blythe then jumps into Jasper's arm, making a "Scooby-Doo reference* Dave: *scared* Youngmee: We need to tell Kora about this. (paw prints appears and goes to the Thrifty Amore with Kora (in her summer outfit) talking about the Wolfman) Kora: Let me get this straight, guys, you saw a wolfman? Simon: Appreantly, we did. Kora: Oh... Simon: Also... Do you have any Mountain Dew Baja Blasts? Kora: *annoyed* THIS IS A THRIFT SHOP, NOT A GROCERY STORE!! Simon: Ok, ok, Sheesh! Kora: *to Russell* Russell Eddie Ferguson, you saw a wolfman during the suntime? Russell: Yes, well at least my friends did. Kora: Mmmhmm....so your friends seen it? Russell: That's ri- Sunil: (interupted) Somebody save us! Russell: SUNIL! Sunil: Well, I'm trying to tell someone to save us, right? Russell: Quite. Kora: Okay Sunil, let's calm down! Sunil: No Kora, look! Kora: (turns around) Wolfman appears in front of everyone Brittany: IT'S REAL! Jeanette: RUN!!!!! screams but Blythe tries to calm them down Blythe: EVERYBODY! stops panicking Blythe: Russell. Russell: Thank you Blythe, everybody, look around you, is everybody here? looks to see if everyone's okay Theodore: Everyone looks to be all here. Russell: Good, is anyone eaten? Theodore: Nope. Russell: Okay then we're good here. (Leaves) Zoe: Let's track down the Wolfman. Russell: I did't knew you can hunt stuff, Zoe: Come on! "Hunt" is my middle name. Kora (whispering to Blythe): I thought her middle name was Ella. Blythe: Her middle name is Ella. Kora: Oh. Zoe: Blythe can hunt with me! Huntsgirl is her middle name! Blythe: No, my middle name is Vanessa, but ask Russell instead. Zoe: O- Russell: We need plans first! Kora: Ok! Blythe: Goodbye, Kora. Kora: Uh... Goodbye Blythe? (Commerical break) (Blythe, the Chipmunks, the chipettes, Dave and the 13 Littlest pet Shop Pets went inside the LPS) Beakers: So, we saw the wolfman, now my owner, Blythe, needs to make plans. Captain Cuddles, Delilah, Ranon, Penny-Ling, Pepper, Beakers, Russell, Sunil, Minka, Vinnie, Zoe, Parker and Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt: Any plans, Blythe?? Blythe: I need to come up with one. The pets: Oh... Ok. Meanwhile, Dave is bored, and then decided to watch some Blythe's favorite shows. Dave: Hm... What's on TV? *however, he turns on the news, talking about the mysterious wolfman* News Reporter: Listen, you guys, the town people had mysteriously found a mysterious wolfman. Dave: What the? It's spreading everywhere. (The scene changes into the LPS where Blythe and the pets (Penny, Pepper, Russell, Sunil, Minka, Vinnie, Zoe, Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt, Parker Waddleton, The Chipmunks, the chipettes, Captain Cuddles, Delilah, Ranon Tigerlea and Beakers Baxter (Blythe's pet) are watching the news) News reporter: One of the folks had said that it kidnapped the pets like the following pets... Mitzi, Basil, Sweet Cheeks, Esteban Banderas, Sam U.L, Shea Butter and more to eat for dinner! So hurry and hide your pets! Pepper: It captured Mitzi?! Vinnie: And ESTEBAN IS CAPTURED?! Russell: Appearently, Vinny. Vinnie: Vinny? Eh... Someone can call me that if they want to. Alvin: Ok, Blythe Vannesa, any plans? Blythe: NOT YET!!! Alvin: Oh.... Oh: *appears out of nowhere* Did someone say my name? Alvin: No, you stupid Boov! Oh: ....okay *leaves* (commerical break) Blythe: What are we gonna do? Hey, can someone add lines please? Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts